Brandon Taggerson
Physical Description (please add in your symbol here too Colors (Add your colors here.) Personality (Be as detailed as you can. This is more then words. This is who your character is. What are they afraid of? What do they like? What do they hate? What are their habits, Their Fatal Flaws? Their Strengths and Weaknesses?) Relationships (What is your reputation? Who are your friends? Who is your team? Who are your enemies?) Weapon(s) (Tell about the things you carry into battle with you. Remember your weapon(s) is an extension of your character!) Semblance and Special Skills (Things like Faunus Night Vision or Pyrrha's ability to manipulate magnetic fields.) Brief History Skello's attempt of matricide , patricide and geronticide Skello had abusive parents and siblings and as such he finally snapped. He used a hammer on am of his family smashing them across the face with a hammer and burned the house down with gasoline and his newly found semblance. Skello THOUGHT he killed them but they managed to escape from the fire. Clarke Orphanage and the creation of the Skullz gang Skello fled to a nearby orphanage lying about what happened and eventually took shelter there. Skello met Spider and Blackjack shortly he trio became a dastardly team. The owners daughter Annabelle saved another boy named Marrow who was jumped by a group of thieves where Annabelle was nearly rapped but the younger boys protected her and they managed to escape. The 4 boys went up there disguised in skull masks because of Skello. They killed the gang members and looted thier shit and took off before theolive arrived. They were dubbed as the Skullz due to thier masks and Skello was put in charge. Atlas Academy, joining Ironwood and dishonorable discharge ''' Skello eventually joined Atlas while the others stayed behind still running the gang. Skello gained the attention of Ironwood and eventually joined his military at age 16. He learned many things from ironwood which he would eventually use when running his group. Skello learned many things and eventually rose to the top. Unfortunately his big mouth and reckless attitude got him thrown out '''Skullz:Rising in numbers , ' Skello recruited more people eventually getting into drug trade and befriending a cocain dealer named Snowman. He also met Mojo who ran a black market and birdie a info broker who lead Skello to finding the biggest job yet. Birdie lead Skello to Cloak and dagger , dusk and dawn , smoke, Travis tea , top $ , fun boy , T-bird , Ms. Chitchat, kingpin and many others.The Skullz spread out over Atlas and eventually started a large weapons and drugs ring along with bank robbery , breaking and entering , assault and battery and numerous other charges. '''Jail time ' Skello was eventually caught having a bad stroke of luck and got about 30 years of prison. Skello unfortunately wasn't a fan of this and his gang planned a breakout. While in prison Skello murdered a few inmates and ended up in solitary confinement where he met Sloth. After they both got out Skello protected Sloth from a ambush from a groupof skinhead inmates and they killed the leader and took over the prison starting a massive widespread riot. Skello's gang got Skello and Sloth out and they escaped from the police by wearing prison guard uniforms sneaking out right under thier nose. Skello moved to Vale deciding that it'd be better to flee from Vale for the time being and became a mercenary. '''Joining Beacon, infamy and Hell Skello became a mercenary and began to kill for cash. Unfortunately for him during one of the jobs he was doing he ran into James Violet who brutally attacked and left him at beacon as a example.Skello joined Beacon Academy for shits and giggles antagonizing the likes of Avion , Blake, Theo , Maki , joker and others with his verbal quips. He became friends with Theo Frederickson and Joker Blackheart eventually softening up a bit. Skello was a asshole who used extreme and immense amounts of violence and murder due to is past gaininga not so great infamy in the process. During the Times Arc Skello ended up in hell and was put on around the clock torture none stop for his past. A angel named Pial saved him and he was able to escape hell and be a better person. Kinda. The tournament, '''Nuclear disaster, being Durinf the first round of the tournament Skello managed to piss of Victoria Ravens and Theo's girlfriend Hannah. Skello fought against Alex who has a puppet semblanc , Skello won the battle and critically injured Alex in the process. Skello then set off a nuclear bomb creating Skello's glory hole then aa lightmass bomb killing a large portion of grimm and starting a large battle between Grimm and humans. He was also disqualifiedfrom the tournament. He also met his first wife Emi '''Emma , Allysen, Emi and Nemesis Skello had a run in with one of his brothers who effectively turned a good portion of the school against Skello. At first Skello and Eni fled but with Pael giving guidance Skello crashed a airship into Beacon (for the 8th time) and beat Nemesis to death with a piece of debris. He proposed to Emi and she said yes shortly after he met Allysen Webb a girl who killed whoever killed spiders and Emma Thornheart a woman trying to take over Vale before Lilith. Skello , Theo , spider who came to Vale , Victoria and her brother defeated Emma and her castle. Emma , Skello, Emi and Allysen were put on a team and they had a harem. With Emma having a daughter with Skello. Lilith and her sister , The Skullz strike Lilith and her army attacked skello taking a lighting spear to the chest and etting hospitalized. Beacon eventually managed to defeat Lilith but shortly after the Skullz attacked killing numerous people including Vivan. Skello went to the process of getting a team together of hunt them down. They found the base and attack winning as Skello took back his gangand Theo convinced Skelloto sparethem which he did. Death , heavenly During Drumps first time being in Vale and starting a registration act Skello crashed a airship into Drumps men , nearly got shot then escaped from Drumps men with Theo due to flares help. Drunp used a nuke killing Theo and nuking Theo's island. Later Skello sacrificed himself settimg off a large boom killing himself and Drumps men to allow them to escape. Skello went to Heaven and got a another chance. '''Flesh, bones , muscles and metal" Skello got a new metal spine with cyber implants , metal rib cage, metal knees and metal plate in his head along with being a mostly metal and mechanical. "Skello's family and AU Skello" Skello's family made a return sending a alternate version to run amok and kill as many people as possible to have the actual Skello be framed. Skello was put out of commission for a time being as the alt version of himself killed 2 huntress one being Allysen who was killed in a violent bombing. Skello's family then proceeded to attack Skello's friends and family attacking people like Theo , Emi, Emma , Allysen and others. Fortunately they all survived and students banded together to attack and defeat the evil new comers. Unfortunately things didn't go ad plan as Victor had his mask melted to his face and 15 people in the battle who were huntsman and huntress were killed in the battle including Skello's son Soie. They found Skello's parents and Skello finished it as he started burning them all alive until there was nothing but a hush silence......Then Dia blew up the base. "Children , adopted children , and other" Skello has had 5 children total with 3 different ladies in a now ended Harem. The first was with Emma and they had a daughter named Miyo then Emi had twins Hanako and Yosuke after that Emi then had another baby girl named Umeko named after the fallen huntress who died and finally Soie was born. Skello also adopted two girls who were formally one named Edaline and Sans who were murdering students and people until Skello split that personalities into two different physical form. Skello also serves as a mentor to Dia Dreseden and acts as a parental figure to her and another girl who parents were killed and could talk to the dead.